


I shot a civilian, Art.

by DYADFiles



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Mentions of Death, all the beth jazz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYADFiles/pseuds/DYADFiles
Summary: Missing moment in 4x01Beth leaves Art’s place to go help Trina and Aron. However, when she appears in MK’s trailer, she’s got her bag again, which suggests that she had to go back to Art’s place to fetch it.Yes, I am obsessed with details.





	I shot a civilian, Art.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Orphan Black but I wish I could own Beth to protect her.

Right now, Art was the rock Beth needed. Sustaining her above the surface when her body was just so heavy. At one point she almost felt herself slip off and gasped. Art squeezed her tighter, not letting go until the police cars came. 

...

Beth's eyes are dried out, there is not a single tear left when she leaves Duko standing behind one of the cars. She knows who he is. She knows he saw her. And he won't say anything just yet. Beth feels sick to her stomach. The pills. She takes one. She takes two. Her eyes search for Art. The police starts leaving, the body was carried out. Beth leans against her car, looking at the floor, shaking. 

"No, Beth, you're leaving with me," Art says gently, but firmly, tugging on her arm.   
"But the-" Beth gestures towards her car, half-following Art's footsteps.  
"It will still be here tomorrow, I'll go fetch it for you, okay?" Art suggests, opening the door for her and getting in himself. 

Beth was wrong, she still had some tears left in her.  
She leans against the window and stares at the lights. It starts raining. Through her tears and the raindrops running down the glass, the lights dissolve into strange vibrant shapes that jump and flicker as the car moves. Beth closes her eyes but they still find a way to flash through her eyelids. 

The car stops. Art gets out. Beth gets out. She follows him blindly. She's not able to process anything. She's inside, leaning against the kitchen counter. She took off her shoes but she doesn't remember doing so.   
Art pours her a drink and she accepts it. Gladly. She asks for more, but he only gives her a little. Dipshit, always looking out for her, isn't he. She scoffs a little and then collapses onto the couch.

"Beth, come on, no, it's like 3AM, you should try to sleep some more."  
Beth shakes her head. It doesn't matter. There's no work to go to tomorrow. There's no use to go to bed now. 

This doesn't feel right.

Why is she here?

Why is Art nice to her?

She didn't save the guy. She shot somebody. She let Art tamper with the crime scene.

She was not a cop anymore.

She was a.

Criminal. 

Art is crouching next to her as Beth starts shaking a bit. He's saying something. She shakes her head. She doesn't understand what she's saying, because all she can hear are those gunshots. She fired twice. At an innocent person. 

Suddenly, Beth is up on her feet, her bag in her hand. Looking around the bedroom while throwing her stuff in. The dress in the floor. The pills on the bedside table. That stupid little black moleskine that was completely useless now. Art was up behind her again, trying to stop her. She pushes him away. She can't let him. She asked too much of him. She wasn't worth his help or anyone's help. He shouts something, sounding concerned. The door closes shut. Beth is on her own. The dark, empty corridor, the buzzing lights that are blinding her tired eyes.

She walks quickly in case Art follows but he doesn't. Good. She is worth getting given up on. She is all on her own. There is one more person she has to apologize. She takes out her phone and texts MK. 

 

Is it okay if I come? I'll make sure it's all safe and good.

Why? 

I need you. 

I'll be waiting 

 

It's a long walk. But Beth needs it. She needs the cold air against her cheeks. She needs the dark streets and the vast quietness of the city at night.

I shot a civilian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
